gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome to Smashbro8's talk page! Feel free to leave a message if you spot vandalism, unnecessary edits, edit wars, or just to talk. Please be polite. All vandal messages or messages from blocked users will be ignored. Please add headers and sign your messages with (~~~~). Smashbro8 tp wallpaper .jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 2.jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 3.jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 4.jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 5.jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 6.jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 7.jpg Smashbro8 tp wallpaper 8.jpg Smashbro8-talkpage-wallpaper-3.jpg first lolol 19:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Oh wow rain XD (talk) | ( ) 22:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Staff Clearout Just looking through staff members, and have noticed User:Bob.cutlass2 is still a patroller, even though his last contribute was in April 2014, and it wasn't even an article edit. Shouldn't he be demoted to non-staff? Or can you not be demoted from a patroller to non-staff? (talk) | ( ) 22:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : also, User:Haruhi_Suzumiya 's last edit was in 2012! (talk) | ( ) 22:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey man, you said: "Inactive patrollers can't be demoted at all. It's against the policy." but does it apply even if their last edit was three years ago? (talk/ /blog) 13:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Exactly, thats what i thought, surely, they don't deserve a staff membership if they don't contribute for extreme aunual times? It's not like they're going to return. (talk) | ( ) 13:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Animals Hey Jamal, remember when we were talking about animals in GTA V compared to other games? Yeah, in GTA V, any animal, including a Rottweiler can kill the player with a single bite, today I noticed that in Red Dead Redemption this is much different, there's a hunting challenge (which I didn't want to do, but I had to in order to complete the game 100%) where you have to kill two Cougars using a Knife and collect their pelts, in Red Dead, they need two or three attacks to kill the player and there's a greater chance to survive and fight them back, the most powerful animals in this game are the Bears, they kill the player with two attacks, but they're slow, to kill them, you'll need 6 shots with a Semi-auto shotgun or two shots with a Buffalo Rifle (now think about that, the 8th challenge demands the player to kill a Bear using a Knife) (talk/ /blog) 17:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, Red Dead has a larger variety of animals and the chances of surviving is greater, one thing I found useless in GTA V was that Hunting minigame, poaching is more likely, you get nothing from killing innocent animals, in Red Dead you get a powerful rifle (which kills a Bear with a single shot in the head) and a healing thing in the case you are attacked by wolves and cougars, I don't like hunting in general, but I can't deny it when it's necessary, I need just a bit more hunting to complete the game 100%, when I complete this game, I will stop killing animals for good, killing gangsters is much better. (talk/ /blog) 01:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :: You know what? I found a game which is better than GTA V and this game is called Red Dead Redemption xD I still like GTA V, but Red Dead got my favoritism, but hey, you're talking about Far Cry 3, is this game fun like Red Dead? I mean, it's a FPS open world game, you can still play after the storyline completition, can't you? (talk/ /blog) 01:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that's bad... The first thing that made me not buy Far Cry 3 is because it's a FPS game, I suck at FPS. (talk/ /blog) 02:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : I will first clear Red Dead 100%, then Watch Dogs 100%, then i'll see what game I can buy. (talk/ /blog) 02:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Rename Whilst you're on a re-naming spree, can you sort this page out please? SJWalker (talk) 23:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Jamal. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Talk page screen I got this idea from Rain xD he had an even more incredible screen with various images and links, so I decided building my own, but if you want me to build a screen, I can do it for you, what do you want in it? Any song? Any png picture or gif? (talk/ /blog) 03:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I can add a slideshow with all the pictures you want, I'd like to know what font, color and border you'd like to have in the screen, i'll do it tomorrow (or today, in the case of american timeline) (talk/ /blog) 03:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Only a very few fonts, they're in wikipedia on the article: "Typology" (I think) (talk/ /blog) 18:44, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd like if I knew your signature's font, that would make a very nice text. (talk/ /blog) 19:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Try writing: (talk/ /blog) 20:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Spammer User and his video smurfy (coms) 21:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:A Compliment Thanks! Mister Hansen also appreciate your compliment. By the way, thanks for the cleanup in the The World's a Stooge page. I normally ask Sam to do the cleanup in the pages that I edit. This Chinatown Wars mission pages really need to be updated, I'm currently playing the game in my phone, so I edit the pages as I progress in the campaign. I should be done with all the missions in a couple of weeks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 05:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: If they're good, rename and license them, but warn the user about not using policy. Leo68 (talk) 05:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle naming I agree completely that some cases are really ridiculous, the Dune Buggy was probably the most ridiculous one, I still ask myself why Rockstar didn't name it as "Bandito", the Dumper/Dump is another one that you mention, but the VTOL Jet, i'll let it like it is right now, but in this case... Ha, i'm sure it's a Hydra, i'll pay a beer to everyone if it isn't xD (talk/ /blog) 14:50, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, pure ignorance, as I said to Sam, I always call the Dump as "Dumper", the same goes to the Dune Buggy, I never, ever call it as "Dune Buggy", I recuse, for me it's entirely a Bandito, same goes to the Hydra, whether this new plane is called Hydra or not, I refuse not to call it a Hydra. (talk/ /blog) 19:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Bull's eye bro, both renditions of the normal Turismo looks great, i'd like if there was the GTA IV Turismo and a Turismo classic (or Turismo F4) in GTA V, the Turismo R is very cool, but I don't nearly like it as I did to the previous versions, it looks too much modern, the GTA IV is more like a sports car and it would probably be cheap (about 300,000 dollars), some cars really needed to be back. (talk/ /blog) 23:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Move Hey Smash. Can you move this page to this other one? Also, can you rename this page? This page should be about the Cherry Popper brand in general, instead of just the factory. Thanks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Could you consider renmaing these pages ? Thanks (talk) | ( ) 12:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Leaked Info Keep an eye out. This user posted a leaked image of the new Kuruma set to be featured in the Heists Update. He then set up a second account and posted the same image. He has been banned on both accounts. We don't need another sockpuppet. The guy uses random numbers and letters for his titles and the image appears to be in the same image it is outside the La Mesa LSC. If the image appears again before March 10, ban the uploader immediately. Leo68 (talk) 07:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) GTA Game I admit man, GTA San Andreas is the best, it's a timeless classic, while GTA V is still a hell of a game but not the best GTA game. (talk/ /blog) 19:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Vandal There's a Vandal editing your user page. I'd consider warning him: User:DomWoody . (talk) | ( ) 19:38, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :I've already warned him, and I've reverted the edits he made to your page Jamal, but I get the feeling he won't pay much attention. SJWalker (talk) 19:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think a warning will work. A block would probably be more appropriate, as it appears he isn't going to be a constructive editor. SJWalker (talk) 19:45, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, i don't think Smash is on right now, try another user. (talk) | ( ) 19:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that, quick response right there! (talk) | ( ) 19:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Garage The vehicles you said are actually easy to obtain, the Merryweather mesa needs to be taken in The Wrap Up and the Bati Custom just spawns randomly xD. (talk/ /blog) 21:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) To get the mermesa in GTA Online, just set a bounty on a player, and steal the Mesas the merryweather use. (talk) | ( ) 21:10, March 2, 2015 (UTC) There's currently no way to do that, why did you make your character a woman in the first place, you're a man for god sakes! LOL, you should play with me when you get your Xbox Live Gold back, what console are you on? (talk) | ( ) 21:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Cool, i'll be selling my 360 in a couple of months or so, but i can still play, what's your gamertag? (talk) | ( ) 21:34, March 2, 2015 (UTC) when you're on GTA Online, i think in the pause menu there is an option for characters, somewhere there should be "create new character", this will make a new character (duh), and when you next sign in to GTA Online, you will automatically be signed into that character. You can switch between characters at anytime by going to the characters menu. I don't know for sure how you make a new character, but i can picture it! I've done it before, so there is a way. (talk) | ( ) 21:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pleeeaaasseee make it a man this time! We're men, we are a bit different to women, in many ways, lol, and i think it's much more likely you will not get killed for being a woman in GTA Online, XD (talk) | ( ) 21:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Block Suggestion? 3 months may be more justifiable. Leo68 (talk) 00:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) More renames Some pages to rename here, here, here aaaaaaaaand here. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Correction required on Sweet Nothing's to Sweet Nothings. smurfy (coms) 02:50, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Image Hey SmashBro, I found this image http://gta.wikia.com/File:Algonquin_only.png It is named "Algonquin only". But as the image policy says the name should be related to image. So I think the image should be renamed to "Algonquin map" . Can you rename it?Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Astoria Street In GTA IV, it is called only Astoria not Astoria street. So it should be renamed to Astoria. I was not able to do so. Can you rename it? Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) WHOOOAA!!!! Man, you have played NFS Carbon!!???? Man, I love that game! It's probably my second favorite NFS game, just before NFS Most Wanted, I remember back there, when NFS was the best racing game series ever, no joke, I felt some nostalgia when you mentioned NFS, I remember my nice cars, the Shelby GT500, the Lambo Murcielago, the Lambo LP640, the Carrera GT, the DB9, the BMW M3 aaaaand.... The sweetest car i've ever had: THE FORD MUSTANG! Ooooh good times, playing with friends, racing like a boss :') I miss these games! (talk/ /blog) 02:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : Yup, the Corvette is still a beast, I loved it as much as the Coquette, I bought NFS Hot Pursuit for PS3 but it's not as fun as Carbon, I have played NFS The Run, but it looks gross, the graphics look like those from Minecraft and the driving is as bad, if not worse than Watch Dogs, the storyline also doesn't make sense, The Run is a shit, not much else to say xD NFS Underground 2 is also a nostalgic game. (talk/ /blog) 02:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :: NFS Rivals seems to be as fun as Hot Pursuit, the cars in this game are very nice, there's the Ferrari Enzo, the GTA Spano, the Lambo Sesto Elemento, the Pagani Huayra and the Lambo Zentorno. (talk/ /blog) 02:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I also played Gran Turismo 5, but I got tired of it, it's very realistic, but it's not very fun and it's sometimes too difficult, some races in GT5 are very long, the game itself is good but challenging. (talk/ /blog) 02:22, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't joking about the long races, there's a 24-hour race in GT5, not 24 hours in-game, but in real time. I didn't play GT6 (yet) :p (talk/ /blog) 02:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Image renaming Could you please rename these , these and these to their appropriate names (of vehicle names) (the latter one being named Unnamed Attack Chopper), thanks! (talk) | ( ) 12:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Military Patriot About the Military Patriot, I'm not sure that it will be present in the Heists Update (probably not), but if it doesn't appear in the Heists update, it will appear in the next update, many other cars were found in the game files, like what happened in the High Life update, where they found the cars from the I'm not a Hipster update, also, as I saw a picture of the military Patriot, I have seen a picture of the Dubsta 6x6 before the High Life Update, so that's it, the military Patriot WILL appear, but not in the Heists update. (talk/ /blog) 14:22, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with you, the Hind heli is cool, but NO HELICOPTER will ever be better than the Hunter, as I said previously, the Hunter may have an insanely expensive price in GTA Online, I wouldn't care, I would sell all my cars just to buy the Hunter xD it's my favorite armed vehicle of all games. (talk/ /blog) 14:15, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't lose hope for this, one day they will bring the Hunter back :P and who knows, they may bring back the APC too, they all look good, I'm sure that the Hydra will kick ass, I knew by leaking info that the Hydra can be bought in GTA Online, it's not exclusive for the Heists, so it's already good news. (talk/ /blog) 17:18, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I'm really looking forward to the Insurgent and the Vakyrie, i'm not really bothered about the Kuruma or Bikes, but i like the Savage and Hydra as well :) (talk) | ( ) 17:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Video removal Hey, sorry to bother you, i just added this video , not realising it is breaking the media policy, could you remove it, as i have marked it for speedy deletion. Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 16:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) More renaming... Hey, i just put a image up for rename, check wiki history, could you rename it for me? Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 16:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update I'm so angry and upset to see that the Heists vehicles are only available for GTA Online -_- and some of them can only be bought after completing a Heist. Fuck... I didn't like this. (talk/ /blog) 14:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I think if enough people complain Rockstar may relent and add them to story mode. I tell you what though, if the Casco isn't in the PC release of GTA V I'll be pretty pissed off, that looks like a great car. SJWalker (talk) 15:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) As I mentioned to Andre, go to Rockstar's website home page, look for Mouthoff at the bottom of the page and leave your complains there. It's the least that we can do if we want to see this vehicles in single player. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I have done what 558 said, I know i'm not the only one what wants these vehicles for single player, I won't take a break till I can ride the Hydra. Also, speaking of the Hydra, I remember the hours playing just to get enough money to buy a Stinger GT and The Liberator in GTA Online, i'm gonna sell my Turismo R, Rhapsody and some other worthless vehicles just to buy my precious Hydra... (talk/ /blog) 16:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes you should have xD I love the Zombie, but this is purely optional to them, the military Patriot will come in the next update... I gonna sell nine vehicles to buy the Hydra, I hope it's worth. (talk/ /blog) 16:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : There are many others xD this is optional to Rockstar, but they could also bring the Flash, Club, Elegy (Skyline R34), Combine Harvester, Yosemite, Moonbeam, Clover, Tampa, PMP 600, Freeway and many many many others... (talk/ /blog) 16:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Hell yes, how could I forget the Savanna? I like it too, before the festive surprise I wanted the Slamvan back and they did bring back :) now, all of them should be back too, if I can add another vehicle, I should say the Revenant, you may not know this bike, but if you look at it, you know that they should bring back too, maybe in a biker DLC, the Super DD also needed to be brought back, I like it over the normal Diamond, with the gold paintjob, it would be perfect. (talk/ /blog) 17:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, speaking of gold, what about a golden APC? I'm New Here Hello. I'm new to this wiki. I'll be willing to help out if you or another staff member or user needs any help. I'm not applying for a staff member position. My name is Nathan, and this wiki is cool. TWDFan630 (talk) 17:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I've had (and won) this argument before. The only "similar vehicle in another game" trivia we should allow is for other Rockstar games. The minute you allow "there was also a vehicle based on real life X in game Y", you have to allow all of those references to be added. How many games can you think of that have a Toyota HiLux Technical in them? I can think of 4 or 5 just off the top of my head. smurfy (coms) 20:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Let's park this discussion for a week or so while we deal with the Heists update content and we'll start a wider discussion with the community on whether we should allow it. OK? smurfy (coms) 21:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Technical Sean pointed out the only differences between both the Rebel and the Insurgent, I noticed that it's roughly the same thing between both Insurgents and both Buzzards, so I agree with him, we shoud list the Technical as a variant of the Rebel, not a separete vehicle. Also, your point about the Guardian is similar to how the Roosevelt shares similarities with the Whiskey Ghost from Scarface, as far as I know, GTA V and Scarface are the only games to feature Al Capone's limo. (talk/ /blog) 20:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Like the Stockade? ha ha ha. Every rule has its exceptions. smurfy (coms) 21:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Well, Sean and Monk pointed it out and I agreed with them, i'm going to college right now, you should talk to them. (talk/ /blog) 21:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: I haven't mentioned the Insurgent at all. But I don't mind if the Technicl stays on its own page, even if the precedent is inconsistent. smurfy (coms) 21:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm fixing your talk page for you smurfy (coms) 04:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Testing new section after font/heading corruption cleaned Testing, 1.. 2...3. Is this on? smurfy (coms) 05:25, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Missing reply Sorry, I forgot to come back to that. Yeah, I agree the GTAV category can be removed, I don't know that we need separated categories for the DLC Vehicles though. I think most of the image captions have been updated. smurfy (coms) 20:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Heists vehicles' insanely high price Yes, I was like "c'mon, what the fuck?", I'm still surprised at the Lectro's high price, it's more expensive than a Zentorno, a Turismo R, GODDAMN PLANES, but why this price? Just because it has a boost button??? Also, the Technical is just a Rebel with a gun, this is madness... If all these vehicles have weapons, why didn't they enable the JB 700's shotguns? It would make sense! I definitely didn't download the update and I will only download it if they add all vehicles to the single player mode. (talk/ /blog) 14:20, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Gang modified value - Yeah, it's my normal "100K an hour" Online practice, jump in my "seed" Tornado, do one circuit of bus graveyard to Forum Drive and back and pick up a Tornado or Peyote, sell it for 12 grand and start some jobs... got a nice shock when I got 40K+ and repeated it an hour later. smurfy (coms) 20:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Rename and Heists A new wave of renames for you! Here, here and here. Also, whats your take on the whole heists update?I know that you are dissapointed about the lack of vehicles in single player, but did you got to play or see any of the heists? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 16:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :If you are having trouble making money in single player, just follow the GTA Series stock market guide in the Bawsaq.com page. I did that and got 2.1 billion dollars with each character, hell, I bought the golf club, the three cinemas and the Z-Type all as Michael, and I still have 1.9 billion to spend with him. Money is not an issue in single player. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 16:34, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Delete his images . 16:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Need assistance User:Larshenrik221. Edit warring over the USS LUXINGTON ATT-16 article and ignoring my messages on his talkpage. 20:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle weapons Well, the Hydra and the Hind are the only vehicles that you can control their guns, the driver can't shoot from an Insurgent, the Technical and the Valkyrie, but they're still very nice :p (talk/ /blog) 20:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : Unfortunately, yes, as WildBrick says: "This is blasphemy", having the Kuruma and the Slamvan only for GTA Online is pure blasphemy, as these made history in single player modes, mainly the Kuruma, which was the first car ever to be driven in the 3D Universe! It's really a blasphemy to be available only in GTA Online, it's like if a F-22 was only availabe for the Russian army. (talk/ /blog) 13:55, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Exactly, I understand that the Stinger GT is such a worthy car that should be exclusive in some way, I own one in GTA Online because it looks very nice, however, the Annihilator is much weaker and useless compared to its previous TBoGT rendition, also, I never took my hands on the Khamelion, as it's a multiplayer exclusive and I don't wanna pay to play GTA Online, all the other vehicles should be available on single player, I hope Rockstar listen to us. (talk/ /blog) 16:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::: As I said, if only the Hydra is available, i'm fine :p (talk/ /blog) 16:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Even though it's named "Savage", I still call it a Hind, yeah, it looks very nice, I haven't piloted it yet, but I can it's clearly better than the Buzzard :) just to look at this heli, I could see that it's very destructive. (talk/ /blog) 16:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Slamvan Yes! Cool, happy to be proved wrong on this one :) smurfy (coms) 21:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy you you be kind enough to please explain me about the image license and image policy Rename I think First Mission (GTA SA) should be renamed to " In the Beginning (GTA SA)" because after the opening cutscene, if the player collects enough money to buy a safehouse and saves the game, the game will be saved as "In The Beginning" . We have done the same thing with GTA Vice City, then why should we not do it to GTA SA. Can you rename it?Hunter(Talk/ ) 08:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Far Cry 3 I got the game, I have just begun the game, two towers unlocked, three storyline missions completed and I was only attacked by two dogs so far :) (talk/ /blog) 18:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Hell yes it is, i'm just beginning to play the game, but I already liked it, it shares some elements with Red Dead Redemption, such as skinning animals and collecting some leafs, I already want to play Far Cry 4 when I finish Far Cry 3 :) (talk/ /blog) 18:53, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :: They just appear out of nowhere? Like cougars? Well, I almost got attacked by a Snake, but I heard its rattle noise and killed it, oddly enough, it's not a rattlesnake. (talk/ /blog) 19:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: I have been attacked by two cassowaries, I thought they were just giant chickens, they almost killed me, they're worse than the two dogs found in the same location :p (talk/ /blog) 19:07, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible to just run away from the Bear? In Red Dead Redemption it is, they are slow, they don't tend to catch the player very easily, but if the player is on foot, the Bear have a good chance to kill him, but Bears are overall slow and though. (talk/ /blog) 19:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, animals aren't as friendly as in GTA V xD one of the first animals I have seen were Monkeys at Dennis' village, though they're friendly. In Far Cry 4 there are even more cool animals, there are Rhinos, Bees, Demon fish, ELEPHANTS :D it should be very nice, I don't even know why I didn't play Far Cry before. (talk/ /blog) 19:28, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Do it, I never player Xbox One (nor any Xbox console) but I know it's worthy :) (talk/ /blog) 19:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't like Battlefield not CoD, but I know it's coming tomorrow, my friend is gonna get it. (talk/ /blog) 21:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:New Vehicles For Purchase *Nemesis (SSASA) *Gresley (SSASA) *Landstalker (SSASA) *Surge (SSASA) *Schafter (SSASA) *Jackal (SSASA) *Oracle (SSASA) *Seminole (SSASA) *Rumpo (SSASA) *Mesa (Warstock) *Prison Bus (Warstock) 01:10, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Nemesis ($12,000 SSASA) *Gresley ($29,000 SSASA) *Landstalker ($58,000 SSASA) *Surge ($38,000 SSASA) *Schafter ($65,000 SSASA) *Jackal ($60,000 SSASA) *Oracle XS (1st generation) ($82,000 SSASA) *Seminole ($30,000 SSASA) *Rumpo ($13,000 SSASA) *Merryweather Mesa ($87,000 Warstock) *Prison Bus ($550,000 Warstock) Prices and some specifics of models in case they aren't on the articles already. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I was in the middle of getting the same info for the Heists Update page. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:33, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar humour I always thought the Randol fart center was a deliberate Rockstar joke and typical of their "appeal to a 12 year old boy" idea of humour. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 06:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Friend Yes, it's been a long since someone does something like this just to talk to me :) you know, she was mad because I liked her cousin and I was at the time giving more attention to her cousin than to her xD but after some drama, I had to stop talking to her cousin until she (the cousin) talks to me again, but Spideravicling (the friend) knew me for over 8 months now, she's a good girl, but she lives so far from me, I live in Rio and she lives northeast (though she is gonna live south next month) (talk/ /blog) 17:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, let's start a chat? (talk/ /blog) 17:39, March 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat Thanks, I'll join in a minute. I saw about four people in the chat but didn't want to just walk in. SJWalker (talk) 18:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, I have gone without intentions, my internet just fell down. (talk/ /blog) 21:02, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Yup, like I said, you kill the Tiger or else the Tiger kills you :P (TBH I love Tigers, but in Far Cry 3, they aren't that adorable, it's just a game anyway) (talk/ /blog) 13:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah! How could we forget these? xD but i'm not sure if it appeared before GTA III. (talk/ /blog) 19:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : They first appeared in GTA III and have been present in every game since then (as far as I now) (talk/ /blog) 19:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) User Those kinds of users usually come to a wiki, vandalize as many pages as possible, ignore warnings and do it until they're blocked. I banned him because I've met his sort before. No point in warning those users. Leo68 (talk) 22:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Military I have tried a couple of times but never managed to find anything usable. Can never find more than 2 together. I actually think this one should be the main image on the page. smurfy (coms) 21:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC) IRL and Far Cry 3 Hey Jamal, my internet just got jammed, so i'm briefly getting here to say some things, I may come back sunday, but i'm not sure. Anyway, you know what car I have driven in real life? The Huntley Sport, man, you should drive one... I have never driven a faster SUV, the Range Rover Sport is just GORGEOUS to drive, it handles very smoothly and it's much more agile than it appears to be, that's the best car I have driven yet. You already love the car, when you manage to drive one, you will feel very good! About Far Cry, I was shocked to see the giant monster with a red mask and more shocked to know that I had to kill it, but I completed the mission, so I just started another mission, when Jason gets in a heli and threats one of Vaas' henchmen to take the heli off, when someone shot the heli with an RPG and Jason woke up very weak, I just saw Vaas and I said: "Holy shit, no..." and he said "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" - I swear to you that I thought Jason was dead and the game was over, but it wasn't over thankfully! Finally, I killed Vaas, this game is really awesome man! :D (talk/ /blog) 22:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Splits Have Rockstar renamed one of the Ballers in game? smurfy (coms) 01:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : "Called by players" doesn't qualify it for a unique page. Re-named by the developer does. smurfy (coms) 02:06, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sure. (talk/ /blog) 17:32, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry man, internet issues, get there again. (talk/ /blog) 17:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ok. Do you want to contact those three, I'll message Alex and Camilo. Leo68 (talk) 01:17, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Smashbro. Leo68 (talk) 01:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Alex, Wildbrick and Myth hunter have declined the opportunity for now. Camilo has applied, that leaves MasterChief and Switch. Leo68 (talk) 02:26, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks for asking. I may not apply right now but after sometime(1 month I think).Hunter(Talk/ ) 02:23, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Hey, man. I don't feel like I want to apply for a Patroller yet, but probably in the future. Thanks for asking though! --Switch101 (talk) 15:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle infobox images I agree, I got a bit of time on the PS4 in the last couple of days and only bothered to grab some for the ones I wasn't happy with the existing PS3/X360 versions (Enduro, Savage) along with grabbing proper interiors (instead of watermarked video screengrabs). Depending on how my PC copes (I can't afford the video card upgrade I know I need at the moment) my plan is to see how much better images will be from PC rather than trying to do a wholesale change to PS4 versions of the images. All part of my grand scale Vehicle MoS update I am scheduling for after PC release. smurfy (coms) 21:13, March 25, 2015 (UTC) : OK, I'm starting to get slightly pissed off here. : FACTS: *I have only replaced 2''' vehicle images for infoboxes with shots from the '''enhanced version - The Enduro and the Savage, both of which replaced poor original shots. I also uploaded one of the Hydra which I put in the gallery because I didn't think it was better then the infobox "low res" version. I haven't noticed anyone else trying to replace images. *I have also uploaded PS3 snapmatics of others: **Some of which are worse than Wildbrick's (poor lighting & angles on my blue Guardian which was only quickly taken and uploaded when I realised the first one uploaded on release night was user-modified) It was subsequently replaced by his black one (which I still think is a poorly composed shot but is much better than my blue one). **Some of which are better than Wildbricks' (i.e Kuruma - look at detail visible on the drivers door on the armoured shot compared to his black one), he replaced with his as PNGs and I replaced back with mine when I was reminded to upload them as PNGs, that's the closest I've seen to any "battle" over which images are "better". : They are just updated with progressively better shots as a matter of course as people unlock them, which is 100% normal everyday activity which will continue. If I take a better shot of anything (old version or enhanced) I will replace the poorer shot. Period. smurfy (coms) 00:16, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's not venting AT you, that was intended to be venting TO you, sorry if you thought otherwise. ::: Nah, the blue Guardian shots suffer from direct overhead lighting and a bit of fish-eye lense distortion in the corner closest to camera. It's so big it's hard to pose it in that location without getting that perspective distortion. smurfy (coms) 00:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) WTF WTF! Hey man, just droppin' by to tell you - what the hell happened to the wikia layout? It's all so white it hurts my damn eyes! Jeansowaty 16:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC)Jeansowaty User http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Cc_ShotzZ_cC Hey SmashBro this user is adding an unofficial image again and again even after two warnings(1 by smurfynz and 1 by Andre). Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Relax man, it's just temporary :p maybe tonight it's more active. (talk/ /blog) 20:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I think a chatban can be isssued to this user. He was incivil in chat.Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC) He called me "Dumb ass".Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : You're right, I won't forget these days when I, you, Sam, Monk, Doc, Tom, Morts, Jim and Myth Hunter (If I forgot someone, please say) were talking a lot about GTA and many other things :p as Doc said, Smurfynz should be also with us in the chat, but he doesn't seem to be the chat kind of guy. (talk/ /blog) 20:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I said "hey BeelzebubX" and he replied "hey dumbass". Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: As I said, maybe tonight or tomorrow, they won't simply abandon it :p when Sam and Doc are online, more people will come. (talk/ /blog) 20:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Uhh.... What? (talk/ /blog) 20:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : She really looks pretty xD (talk/ /blog) 20:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) My friend thinks that Ellie is pretty too :p while I don't think Ellie is that pretty, since she looks too young and thin. (talk/ /blog) 12:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Motorcycles Hell yes, I'd love to ride a Harley xD it's my dream to have an Electra Glide Classic and ride around the country with my friends! But hey, I never thought I would say that but I think i'm liking The Last of Us series as much as GTA, it's the fourth time i'm completing the game already! (talk/ /blog) 03:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : There are, I practiced riding my cousin's motorcycle a few times, also, a college mate borrowed his motorcycle to me once and I have a friend who had a semi-automatic bike (without clutch) (not to mention that I also rid a Scooter xD) (talk/ /blog) 03:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Well i'm not sure if there are training tracks like these in the USA :/ in Brazil, you can just go to a calm street and practice with a friend's bike, but anyway, I wanted to go to bike school, since I only have car's license. (talk/ /blog) 03:18, April 5, 2015 (UTC) That's something i'm totally aware of, I know how dangerous it is, my cousin had a motorcycle accident 8 years ago and he lost his left vision a broke many bone in his face (he is okay and clean today though), but I am encouraged to ride around the country with a Harley. (talk/ /blog) 03:33, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : I think you mean "In Rio-São Paulo highway" :p those are very dangerous and FULL OF 18-WHEELERS, in Brazil, I don't know why but some people praise these giant trucks, whereas I find many of them very stupid, I think motorcycles and rail vehicles should be the most used transport in this country, I really hate giant trucks and buses here, they're more annoying than Taxis. (talk/ /blog) 03:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Sorry man, I fell asleep, but as I was saying, the taxis are less used here and there are too many bad-quality buses in Rio and São Paulo, they all lack air-conditioner, comfortable seats and space, there are more buses than citizens, which makes the traffic very long... About the big trucks, I understand that they bring food, clothes, fuel and more necessary stuff, however, some of them carry unnecessary stuff like cheap Soda and dump (yes, they transport too much dump in 18-wheelers), so, with that heavy traffic, I praise the railways, I love subway trains, transport trains, trams and trains in general, they only make the traffic easier, they don't pollute and they take more than enough people to their destination, they're the best transport ever made by a human, I wish there was more trains in Rio... (talk/ /blog) 13:42, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Exactly! That's how London/NYC citizens live xD could you get in the chat right now? (talk/ /blog) 17:25, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat It's all okay man, I understand that, I happens many times, let's get on chat now. (talk/ /blog) 17:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Thanks! It was two exams, but I think I went all pretty well. Now just one more left to go. - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 04:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply I wish you all the possible luck man, have fun and enjoy it! I hope it's worth the waiting xD (talk/ /blog) 01:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : That's bad :s however, I know how it feels, it happened to me sometimes for several reasons, but yeah, there is more time to do it and it won't be the last time for you both to go out, so it's not very bad :p when it happened to me, some times it was better not to happen (for some bad reasons), but some other times I wish it happened, well, but I can't control the power of fate (or the date's mind whatsover xD)... Next time, it will be better than yestarday, you'll see :) (talk/ /blog) 13:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, as I said, sometimes it's better not to happen in the exact day, that's something I can understand perfectly. (talk/ /blog) 14:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Get in the chat right now? (talk/ /blog) 16:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : That sucks, man :/ I have been in similar situations, it's like Sam's situation with that girl, but at least you got a new haircut, cool clothes and more money on your pocket :p the thing is, girls are completely unpredictible, as I told Sam, I will only trust a girl and vice versa, when I marry her, 'cause if there is no trust, there's no reason to marry, I mean, I know that there's someone, somewhere that wonders if I am real and if I gonna show up on her life, there are 7 billions of people in the world, it's impossible that no one fits with each other, if that wasn't the girl, then some day you'll find the right one, I also felt that this girl was a bit "too friendly" to talk to you like that (with extreme excitement), so don't worry about that. (talk/ /blog) 02:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I could write a book with a quote saying: "It's easier to defeat a T-Rex and a Chinese Dragoon with your Hunting Knife than understanding women" (talk/ /blog) 02:14, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Aaah women :p let's start a chat now. (talk/ /blog) 02:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Image rename Hey. I added an image, but it didn't name according to what i named it, could you rename it? It's for personal use: Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 19:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re It is not a compulsion to say bye. I will try to come more often. I am having a lot of studies, so it is hard for me to come to wikia.Myth(Talk/ ) 01:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk page pictures You have to insert each picture like this: Your desired picture here Check out the source code of my template and you'll see how it's done :p Man, I have some disappointment for you, I bought Far Cry 4 today, believe it or not, but it didn't change too much '-' (talk/ /blog) 21:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC)